Lost Little Ones
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: UsUk in an established relationship taking care of Colonial Us and Past Uk who popped out of the past into present day. First published on DA NO SHOTA AND NO MPREG


FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, READ THE DAMN WARNING!  
IT IS THERE FOR A REASON…..

Warning: Some of these stories(not all) in the coming chapters will contain Yaoi. Yaoi is boy x boy love, man meat on man meat, all wieners-no buns. If you are not into that, do not read or complain. You have been fairly warned.

…  
If you are driving the short bus and still don't get it, Yaoi=Gay.

This story and Axis Powers Hetalia depicts people and persons as the direct personification of that nation/country, so if this concept bothers you, this might not be the right story for you, especially if you are unable to mentally grasp that these nations are centuries years old despite their outward appearance.

All people, persons, nations, and whatever represented in these stories are of legal age. No minors of any kind are depicted in these stories by the author, personal perception(s) of the reader(s) aside. Keep walking pedobears, nothing for you here.

It boils down to this-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT FREAKING SIMPLE!

"FACEPALM"…FOR THE LOVE OF DOITSU AND BEER…..  
I have nothing against any characters/states/nations of Hetalia. I understand that everyone has their favorite characters/pairing. I know I do. If you don't like how a character(s) is portrayed, please don't be a hater about it. If you think the writing is shit(I don't know what you expect-it already states I'm a hack on my profile), then write your own damn story about the nations. It is a lot easier to critic that create. Please keep that in mind. And once again-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! NOT A HARD CONCEPT!

Enjoy. 3

..

PS-There is no Mpreg or shota in this. I don't write those genres.

APH Wishlist-UsUk Kids

Alfred cuddled with England on the sofa, the pair wrapped up tight so that they resembled human sized burritos of warm fluffiness. Arthur's flat was centuries old, meaning it leaked the cold in like a sieve. Insulation had not been the best during the late 17oo's. It tended to get nippy, so socks and in Alfred's case, Snuggies, were a must.

England tucked himself in under Alfred's chin, his bright green eyes transfixed on the colorful storybook made life by Alfred's rich inflective voice. He made Alice real, the little girl's argument with the Cheshire Cat about queer things quite animated. They were both distracted from it though when something of that particular nature ran by squealing at the top of its lungs out of sheer excitement. The toasty pair looked at each other in questioning surprise as the naked oddity was followed by an even louder one though fully clothed. The noisy and rather wet interruption did a circle around them, the hot pursuit intense and riotous.

"You'll catch cold, you damn brat! Now stop being so stubborn and come here!", Arthur roared, reaching for and missing a very naked America, who had escaped his bath once again. The streaking child was still very much caked with dried paint he had decided to coat his body making America a funny little blue and green creature who was blowing raspberries at Arthur, dodging him nimbly.

"Cheeky monkey!", Arthur lunged, completely missing his target again. From the looks of it, English nation had somehow taken the bath meant for the small one instead. America darted off, squeaking out nonsensical things in delight at his escape.

"Why are you being difficult about this?!", Arthur scowled at Alfred, who was shaking with barely contained laughter. England pulled a face at his older self for snapping at the American.

"Why are you yelling at me? It's not my fault.", Alfred chuckled, unrepentant as he smugly hugged a very clean England who had already had his night bath without a fuss. The little one wiggled down closer into the wealth of warm body heat until only the pale gold of his crown was visible. He curled his little fingers into the soft cotton of Alfred's t-shirt, listening to steady rhythm his heart. The sound was low and soothing, and England felt his eyelids grow heavy from its sonata, sleep creeping into his being. The older version of England looked nowhere as comfortable, his whole being tense.

"Don't just sit there! Do something!", Arthur fumed. He could hear America moving about the flat, running amuck.

"Like what!?", Alfred laughed out loud, not bothering to hide his amusement. He really didn't want to get up, being far too comfortable and England was being all sleepy and cute. Arthur glared at him full on though, so that definitely meant he was getting off of his ass soon or there would be consequences…. Very lonely night consequences.

"Oh fine! But only cause I'm the hero.", Alfred grumbled with regret as he carefully dislodged a dozy England from the blankets deep, the child nation clinging to him. Instead of sitting him down, Alfred compromised by transferring England to Arthur. The 'mini me' pouted up at his older version but conceded huffily. The Americas tended to get along fine….until it came down to the last slice of anything tasty….but the Englands were like two queen bees in the same hive, being more cross than anything with each other on a constant basis. It amused Alfred greatly to no end.

Alfred motioned to Arthur for a moment of silence as he crept toward the doorway, crouching down off to the side to hide. "Cookie Time!", Alfred bellowed loud enough to make Arthur jump in surprise. He winced as he was head butted under the chin sharply by England for the jostled upset.

"COOKIE!", was echoed back through the flat excitedly, the sounds of an incoming nation nearing with all the accuracy and speed of a heat seeking missile. America burst into the room to be scooped up by Alfred and held up high overhead upside down.

"Cookie?", America inquired hopefully even though the prospect of future treats were turning grim.

"Not a chance for naughty nations. Bath time, buddy boy.", Alfred told his younger self, who was still imitating a bat.

"Don't hold him like that! It's not healthy!", Arthur snapped, righting America who was none to worse for wear. Alfred rolled his eyes at him, accepting a passed out England in exchange.

"Don't lose him this time.", Alfred grinned, wandering off upstairs to tuck England in for the night.

"As if I would be that…..", Arthur started to say only to have America slip out of his arms like an oiled, grinning eel. He stared in horror as he watched America run off laughing at full speed…..again. Arthur thumped his head slowly against a nearby convenient wall, feeling suddenly very tired.

It was going to be a long night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

America and England had popped into existence one morning out of the blue. Alfred and Arthur had just been in the middle of breakfast when a mild explosion sent them to the floor out of old habit. Quickly grabbing some makeshift weapons, Alfred a rolling pin and Arthur a frying pan because one couldn't be too careful, the nations made their way carefully to the front sitting room.

Upon their arrival, they found the room filled with soft smoke, pale blue in color and smelling slightly of apple blossoms and heather. Clearing the smoke by waving the frying pan about, Arthur was surprised to see two pairs of very familiar eyes, emerald and azure in color, staring up at him. England and America regarded their older selves for a moment before reacting accordingly to their natures.

America promptly ran over to Arthur, hurling himself at his beloved keeper with a cry of joy. The older nation fell over in surprise and the accidental use of super strength on the younger one's part. He stared down at his former colony in his lap dressed in his old flowing white dressing gown and red ribbon. America latched himself around Arthur's neck, cuddling the other within an inch of his life.

England ran off instantly though as soon as he gathered his wits. He jumped onto a bookshelf, climbing its heights skillfully to glare down at them all. Alfred wandered over to look up at him curiously, abandoning his rolling pin on a chair. He jumped back in surprise as England started to pelt him with acorns.

"What the hell? Stop that! I just cleaned.", Alfred frowned, inadvertently grinding the projectiles underfoot into the carpet.

"The bloody hell you did. If I remember correctly, I cleaned and you made a great nuisance of yourself.", Arthur corrected in a soft tone, more out of old habit than anything. He was far too preoccupied with America and breathing normally again to really give a damn about semantics.

"Whatever. I totally helped cause I'm an awesome helper.", Alfred pouted, fending off further acorn assaults by shielding with his hands. He turned his full attention back to their 'guest', who glowered at him from under the hood of his dark green cloak.

"You wanna come down from there, short stuff?", Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side. He winced at an acorn bounced sharply off of his skull. "That hurts you know."

"Thas tha point, ya knob!", England growled at him, "Where am I? I twas in tha forest na just a moment ago."

"I dunno. I was just having breakfast a moment ago and then you popped up. I would like to get back to it.", Alfred countered good naturedly. He watched as the little one perked up at the mention of food, getting an idea. Alfred looked over at Arthur for any suggestions to find his lover totally engrossed with the telling of butterfly captures being given animatedly by America in great detail. Alfred rolled his eyes, wandering off to the kitchen to soon return with a pair of muffins in hand. He had made them that morning using wild blueberries from Maine so they were actually quite edible. He offered one to England who drew back from the edge as far as he could, pressing his back into the wall.

"Lil dude, it's a muffin. It totally can't hurt you. See?", Alfred laughed, biting into it. He made of show of chewing and swallowing it, sticking out his bare tongue to show its safe edibility. England made no move or showed any interest though, remaining in a small huddled mass on top of the bookcase. Alfred sighed, standing on the tips of his toes to lightly toss the muffin on top of the furniture. He waited a moment, nibbling his bottom lip nervously as he strained to hear anything. Alfred was awarded with the wet smacking of lips and muffin nomming. A shuffling noise made him look up to see England peeking over the edge at him.

"Do you want another one?", Alfred offered, showing him the other muffin in hand. England stared at him wide eyed before nodding his head silently. "You'll have to come down for it.", Alfred enticed, shaking the muffin just out of reach. England scowled as he shook his head violently, moving back again.

"Awww, C'mon. I won't hurt you.", Alfred pouted. He was pleased to see that this made the other nation pause to look at him suspiciously through slitted eyes.

"Who are ya and wha do ya want with me?", England snapped, trying not to lick his lips. The thing called a muffin had been strange but delicious, and he really wanted the other one.

"I'm a friend and I want you to come down before you hurt yourself.", Alfred smiled, offering his arms up to help the little one down. The muffin was promptly snatched out of his hand. It was quickly sequestered under the cloak, followed by sounds of definite muffin murder.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!", Alfred told him disapprovingly, "Is that any way to treat someone trying to be nice to you?". England's peeked out from the edge again to look down at the pouting American with a curious expression on his dirty pale face.

"Why would ya want to do somethin' like tha?", England asked, "I got nuthin worth takin'." He was surprised to see a sad look blossom on the tall blonde's face. Even more bewildering, England actually felt bad about it, like he had just kicked a bunny or something.

"Please come down. That is all I want from you.", Alfred pleaded in soft tones, "I promise I won't hurt you or let anyone less either. There's nothing to be afraid of.". Despite well and hard earned survival instincts screaming at him, England found himself believing the stranger. He let himself become lost in those wide sky blue eyes full of hope and oddly enough love. Though he had seen it in others, love or affection of any kind usually wasn't directed at him. England felt his cheeks heat up as he drew his cloak closer about him, hiding further in its stained depths. Open palms with fingers wide, not clenched fists, were offered up to him, the blonde smiling sweetly at him, only at him and no where else. It was just a pretty expression on his tanned face that England felt himself drawn to it like a flower to sunshine. He started to climb down slowly to find himself plucked from his perch.

England panicked, struggling against the grip now around him, fearing the worst as he waited for the other nation to start hurting him. A soft rumbling against his body made him look up into a beaming face. He realized the rumbling was a combination of the nation holding him laughing softly and his steady heartbeat. It was wonderfully soothing, so warm to be so close. The blonde smelled nice, like the muffins and some kind of flower and earth that England was not familiar with. Large hands held him close, their touch gentle and supportive despite his resistance. England stilled in their hold not wanting to look up. He felt sickly hot with unfamiliar emotions, his cheeks burning as if from fever. England took a deep breathe, daring to look up. Sky blue eyes met his own forest ones, the orbs filled with sparkling mirth and barely contained joy. Their gaze made England feel all tingly and warm. He looked away shyly, unused to such obvious adoration.

"Hello. I'm Alfred.", the American told him with a pearly grin, "And you've got to be the cutest thing ever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO  
Arthur and America patted out dough on the kitchen counter, shaping the sugar cookies into various shapes even though the dough had a very strange texture(gravelly bits and all) and was a slightly grayish green color. America kept himself busy by making squiggly star shapes while Arthur stuck to plain circles having already failed at making recognizable attempts at flowers.

Alfred and England were out in the garden, the little one chasing after butterflies and playing with fairies(though Alfred could not see that part). He kept an eye on little England while watering the yard. Alfred called it quits though when black smoke started to pour out of the kitchen windows.

"That took longer than I expected.", Alfred chuckled, calling England over to him. The pair found the other two spilling out of the kitchen, covered in soot and smelling strongly of failed baking. They were sent directly upstairs to clean themselves off.

After cleaning up the mess(it looked and smelled far worse than it actually was), Alfred and England set out to make chocolate chip cookies, succeeding only up to the point where Alfred started setting out baking pans. While the larger nation was distracted by that, England stuck his hand into the bowl, collecting up a handful to shove it fully into his mouth. He grinned around the sticky digits, going back for second. Alfred laughed, dipping his own fingers in as well to scoop a tasty lump of uncooked batter into his mouth. He smiled back, coming to a decision. Grabbing a couple of spoons, Alfred hopped up on the counter to join the little nation, sitting the bowl between them. The pair dug in with gusto, which is how Arthur and America found them.

"Couldn't even make it to the cooker, git?", Arthur sighed, America wiggling out of his grasp to claim his fair share. Alfred shrugged, passing Arthur a spoon in response. Arthur shook his head but took a seat next to them on the counter. America was already helping himself to the bowl, both hands in to double up.

"Oi! Don't hog it all!"


End file.
